Lady Jam caught in the act
by Shadowknight429
Summary: When Beca catches Chloe masturbating their relationship gets put to the test. Meanwhile Aubrey and Stacie take their relationship to the next level, but will it last?
1. Chapter 1

"I…Am…Titanium!" Chloe moaned as her fingers speed up, hitting all the right spaces. As the song came to an end, Chloe came down from her high just in time to see Beca standing in the door way. Chloe set down her IPod on her nightstand. "Hey." She said still in a haze holding the blanket to her chest.

"Hey." Beca said avoiding her gaze setting down her laptop bag.

"Your home early. How was your day?" Chloe asked.

"It was okay. I have a mix to work on for some new girl." Beca said pulling out her laptop and plugging in her charger and headphones.

Chloe pulled out her phone to see she had a missed texted from Aubrey.

'Coffee shop NOW' it read.

Chloe got dressed and lend down to kiss Beca's cheek. "I love you." She whispered. Beca took off her headphones to see what Chloe wanted.

"Uh?" She asked

"Bree wants to meet for coffee I'll see you later." Chloe said smiling

"Ok." Beca said putting back her headphones, putting her attention back to her laptop. "Pick me up a mocha."

"Okay Bree what's up?" Chloe said sitting down coffee in hand.

"It…Its Stacie." Aubrey said reluctantly fitting with her cup.

"What's wrong with Stacey I thought you guys were going strong?" Chloe asked placing her hand on Aubrey's

"We… we were until…" she stopped

"Until." Chloe encouraged

"Until we had sex." She finished

"Oh that bad." Chloe said trying to lighten the mood.

"No and that's to problem." Aubrey said taking a big drink of her coffee not caring if it was burning her tongue, it warmed her throat.

"Maybe you should start from the beginning." Chloe said trying to get the whole story.

"So what do you think?" Stacie asked holding out her arms to show Aubrey. Aubrey was in awe, just getting back from a romantic dinner and coming home to a house full of candles means one thing 'Sex'.

"Stacie…" Aubrey sighed, she wasn't ready, at least she wasn't ready with Stacey, and she needed to know that there was more than just a physical attraction between them in order for her to enjoy it.

"And don't worry about fighting over what movie to watch." Stacey said confusing Aubrey. She looked out to see Stacey holding one of her favorite romantic movies in her hand. "I already got it. You like the Notebook right?"

It was sweet Stacie wanted a movie night not sex, but Aubrey had to make sure. "Stacie what normally happens on your first dates?"

"Sex?" Stacie asked a little confused.

"Yes. And what normally happens on a normal third dates?" Aubrey asked

"Sex." Stacie said still confused as to where Aubrey was going.

"And what date is this?"

"Our fifth." She said her voice slowly turning into a whisper.

"So why haven't we done it?" Aubrey finally asked. Stacie was taken back, putting her head down, she didn't know how to respond. "Do you even want to?" Aubrey asked needing a straight answer.

Stacie head shot up "Of course I do! I… I just." She stopped to take a deep breath. "Bree you know all of my relationships have been a hit it and quit it things, and I don't want that and with you."

"Stacie." Aubrey whispered taking it all in.

"My way of a relationship is one date one night. But I don't want that with you. I want you, Bree I want you so bad, but my way only last one night so I thought we would do it your way and hopefully it would last longer." She said fiddling with her hands.

That was all Aubrey needed to hear. Slowly she took Stacie's hands in hers. "Come on." She said pulling her to the bedroom.

"Wait." Stacie said pulling her hands out of her grip. "Are you doing it because you want to? Or because it what I want?"

Aubrey thought for a moment. In all of her life she didn't have sex that much it only happened with people she really cared for, she only got attracted to people who she love, and was sure they loved her back. And at this moment she was defiantly attracted to Stacie.

Aubrey softly put her hand on Stacie cheek caressing it. "Stacie. I want this. I want you." Stacie had the biggest smiled on. "Do you want me?"

Stacie wasted no time enveloping Aubrey's lips with hers. "I want you." Stacie whispered over and over agents Aubrey's lips.

"Don't stop there." Chloe said hitting the table "You can't just leave me hanging, what happened next?"

"Next? What do you think happened? We had sex." Aubrey said.

"I know that but I need details, details." Chloe said inching closer to Aubrey. "I tell you all my details."

Aubrey rolled her eyes "Sometimes I wish you wouldn't."

"Anyway what happened next?" Chloe said putting chin on her hands, like a child getting read a story.

They had made their way into the bedroom, pulling off each other's clothes until they were left in their underwear. Aubrey bumped the foot of the bed with the back of her knees. Stacie saw this as her opportunity, she picked Aubrey up and lied her down on the bed going down with her.

"How did you do that?" Aubrey asked surprised by Stacie sudden strength.

"I don't know." Stacie said pulling Aubrey into another kiss. The kiss got more heated as Stacie started moving down to Aubrey's neck. Biting, sucking, and nipping at Aubrey's neck. Slowly Stacie's heated kisses started to turn into soft careful kisses down Aubrey's collarbone.

"Stacie." Aubrey breathed out. Softly kissing down her chest Stacie undid Aubrey pink lace bra throwing it to the side going back to kissing down her body. Aubrey ran her fingers through Stacie hair, as Stacie caressed her breast and kissed down her stomach.

Bring her body down, Stacie placed herself in between Aubrey's legs. Holding her legs in place Stacie kissing up her thighs, until she reached Aubrey matching pink panties with lace at the end. Looking up she stopped waiting for Aubrey's go ahead.

Aubrey sucked in a breath, this was it, now or never, at least in Aubrey's mind. If she said not right now Stacie would stop, no questions asked, the only thing was Aubrey didn't want to stop. She nodded letting Stacie know it was okay.

Her face lit up, as she pull Aubrey into a passionate kiss. "I love you." She whispered against Aubrey's lip. Aubrey froze, did she really just hear that.

"What did you said?" she asked needed to make sure she heard right.

"I love you." Stacie said not missing a beat. "I love you." She said again kissing back down Aubrey's body, removing her underwear. Tracing her fingers over Aubrey slit Stacie positioned herself right in front of it.

"Bree." Stacie moaned tasting her clit. Aubrey bit her finger to keep herself from moaning. Stacie wrapped her lips around her clit, sucking softly. Teasing her entrances with her finger.

"Wait." Aubrey said pushing Stacie away.

"Are you okay?" Stacie asked right as she regained her balance "Did I hurt you? Did you want to stop?"

"No…No don't stop." Aubrey said trying to catch her breath. "It's just unfair if I cum without you."

Stacie's confusion turning into a smile, taking off her own black bra and low rise panties. She moved to link her legs with Aubrey, pressing there slits together. "Bree." Stacie moan, moving her hips. Holding Aubrey's leg Stacie push harder, creating more fiction between them.

"God Stacie… It's so good." Aubrey moan.

"I love you." Stacie said holding Aubrey close as they both reached there climax.

Coming down from her high, Aubrey grabbed Stacie's face making her look at her. "I love you to Stacie."

"Aw, Bree that's so sweet." Chloe said "Wait than what's wrong."

"She's prefect, that's what's wrong. She the best, she waited for me to be ready, and when I was she was so gentle." Aubrey said picking at her coffee cup.

"And you're waiting for the other shoe to drop." Chloe sighed "Bree nothing bad is going to happen, I mean yeah you guys have only started dating recently but you two have friends for like ever."

"It just Stacie she's…" Aubrey said trying to find the right word with be insulting.

"Even after that you still think she's only in it for the sex?" Chloe sighed

Aubrey pinch her cup and popped off the lid, spilling the hot liquid on herself. "Damn it!" She yelled jumping up. She gabbed some napkins wiping her legs. Huffing seeing as the stain was not coming out. "I'm just going to go home."

"Okay just talk to her, Okay?" Chloe asked helping Aubrey get her things together.

"Yeah, okay." She said not really paying attention to Chloe "Damn it! This is dry clean only." She yelled stomping out the coffee shop.

Chloe smiled knowing how Aubrey gets when she's both distracted and angry. She sighed getting up and ordering Beca's mocha.

"Pick me up a mocha." Beca asked waving as Chloe went out the room. Beca sighed looking at the door and waiting a minute before picking up her cell phone and calling someone.

"Hello sexy." The voice said over the phone.

Beca knew she shouldn't be shocked. "Stacie you know it's me, Right?" She asked

"Yeah. I do have caller I.D you know." Stacie said, it sounded like she was holding the phone with her cheek.

"Then why… you know what never mind, you busy?" Beca asked

"No just making sure my fingernails aren't too long, have to keep Bree safe." Stacie said as she blow on her fingers and when back to filing them.

"Gross. I need you talk to you about… something." She said not really sure how to fraise it.

"Oooohhhh something, shot Becs, what on you mind." Stacie asked mocking Beca phrasing

Beca sighed "It's…Chloe." She said hoping Stacie would get the hint.

"Chloe? Should I come over?" Stacie asked putting down her nail kit and holding the phone.

"No Chloe said she was just meeting Aubrey at the coffee shop, so I don't know how long until she gets back." Beca said fitting with her headphones.

"Wait Chloe went with Aubrey, she didn't tell me anything?" Stacie said the last part to herself.

"So not the point Conrad." Beca said interrupting her thought.

"Your right, your right, okay so Chloe, what's up." Stacie asked getting back on track.

"Do…Do you masturbate?" Beca asked hoping to just rip it off like a band ad.

"Beca you know I do, you seem to have an act for walking in on people." Stacie said smiling.

"No. No, I mean like when you in a relationship?" she asked

Stacie went silent for a moment, enough to peek Beca's interest. "No the only hand to touch this sweet body is the one I'm with." She said proudly.

"So not even yourself?" Beca asked

"Nope." She said popping the p. "If I'm with someone I fully trust them to fully satisfy me whether or not if I see it at the time."

"But what if you're never satisfied with them?" Beca asked hesitating, almost not wanting to know that answer.

"If I love them than I'm always satisfied." Stacie answer waiting for Beca to finish her questions before asked why.

"Okay but what if you found them masturbating?" Beca as she started picking at her nails.

"Beca…" Stacie sighed understanding.

"Just answer the questioned!" Beca yelled as Chloe entered the room holding a mocha coffee in her hand. Stopping after she head Beca yelling.

"I would prove to them they don't need to…Beca but maybe if you..." Stacie didn't get too finished as Beca hung up the phone.

Chloe set down Beca's coffee away from her lap top. "So who was that?" Chloe asked. Beca didn't answer, she just staring at Chloe. "Beca?"

Beca stood up and grabbed Chloe's hands, leading her to the bed.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked as the back of her knees hit the bed post.

Beca remand quiet, just looking Chloe over.

"Becs you starting to scare me." Chloe said. Beca pushed her down on to the bed getting on top of her. "Beca." Chloe moaned as Beca starting kissing her neck. Practically ripping off her shirt Beca held down Chloe's arms.

Stacie works just kept ringing in Beca's head 'Prove to them they don't need to'

"You don't need to." Beca whispered against Chloe's skin.

"I don't?" Chloe asked "I don't what Beca?"

Beca hands tighten around Chloe's wrists. She couldn't tell her, how could she. Being so selfish to ask her to stop pleasing herself if Beca clearly wasn't doing a good job of it.

"Beca you hurting me." Chloe said trying to wiggle her arms out of Beca's grasp. Beca's shot up letting go and jumping off her. "Beca its fine."

"I…I'm sorry." Beca said finally talking.

"Beca…" Chloe was interrupted by Beca.

"I'm sorry it was just a bad day." Beca said crawling back into bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Chloe asked putting her arms around Beca's waist.

"No it was nothing. I'm just going to sleep." Beca said putting her arm under her pillow.

Chloe reached behind her to turn off the light. The room went dark and quite for a moment before Chloe spook "So who where you on the phone with?" Beca didn't answer, Chloe knew she wasn't asleep but she let it side. She kissed Beca's cheek, "Good night." She whispered.

"I'm back." Aubrey called out as she enter her house letting Stacie now she was home.

"In the bedroom." Stacie called back. Aubrey walked to the bedroom to find it empty. She thought nothing of it as started removing her cloths getting ready for bed.

"I was just out talking to Chloe." She said taking off her pants and looking at the stain. "Damn it, there no getting that out."

Stacie came from behind and wrapped her arms around Aubrey. "You'll find a way that is your favorite pair, right?"

"Yeah but I think that I'm too angry to deal with it right now, I'll fix it tomorrow." Aubrey said throwing her pants into her hamper.

"Good, because I think something else needs tending to right now." Stacie said kissing down Aubrey's neck, and slowly tracing up her legs. Aubrey looked down following Stacie's hands, it was only now that she realized her legs where she spilled her coffee where red.

"I'm fine, it's nothing." Aubrey said her breath hitching.

"It must have been really hot." Stacie said moving so she was kneeling down in front of Aubrey. "Let me make it better." Stacie said leaning down to kiss the burn on Aubrey.

Her legs twitched trying to close them "Maybe we shouldn't." Aubrey said looking away.

Stacie stopped and looked up. "What's wrong, does it still hurt?" she asked moving up to meet Aubrey. "Hey are you okay? Do you need ice, water, a hospital?" she asked franticly.

"No it's not that. I just, I not in the mood." Aubrey said not baring to meet Stacie's gazes.

"Oh." The only thing Stacie said. Aubrey started undress and get under the covers, as Stacie did the same. She lied down next to Aubrey, fiddling with her fingers. "Can I still hold you?" she asked

Aubrey smiled "Come here." She said holding out her arms for Stacie.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe smiled, straddling Beca as they said on their bed, "Beca" Chloe moaned from her place on top of her.

"Chlo…" Beca moaned leaning back on the headboard, her hand trailing down Chloe's body and resting on the small on her back. Chloe sucked on her neck, with the soul intention of leaving a mark. Smiling at her work she moved her hands over Beca's waist and going under her blue flannel shirt. Beca immediately pulled back not letting Chloe pull off her shirt.

"Becs?" Chloe asked wonder why she would reacted like that.

"Sorry I just don't think we shouldn't…" Beca said hesitating.

Chloe sighed getting off of Beca's lap and sitting down on the side of the bed. "Shouldn't what Beca? Make love?" She yelled

"Chlo…" Beca said weakly

"No! Why Beca? Why haven't we had sex in more than a week?" Chloe said trying and failing to control her anger. "Do you not find me attractive anymore?" She asked her anger slowly died down and sadness rising.

"No! God Chlo you're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Beca said

"Then what is it?" Anger returning. "What could possibly the reason you haven't touch me in a week?" Chloe asked her voice fading anger and concern showing.

"You don't need me!" Beca yelled.

Chloe waiting a moment to take in Beca's reason. "What?" She yelled

Beca took a deep breath and explained "You don't need me to satisfy you, you never needed me."

"Is that was this is about? You think I don't need you?" Chloe asked

"I know you don't need me, I saw it." Beca said not baring to look into Chloe's eyes.

"You saw it? Wait the day I went to get coffee with Aubrey?" Chloe asked putting two and two together "Wait because I was masturbating? You think I don't need you because I was masturbating."

Beca slowly nodded "Why bother with me? Why waste your time with me when you can get yourself off?" she asked

Chloe sighed "Is that what you think?" she asked taking Beca's hand in hers. "That you're just something to make me feel good, something to warm my bed at night?" Beca stayed quite thinking that's just what she is. "Beca how could you even think that?"

Beca opened her mouth to respond only to close it.

"Beca I love you. Your more than just some sex toy, why would you even think of yourself like that… was it something I said, something I did?" she asked

"No… I just, walking in a seeing do that I guess it…I don't know made me feel worthless." Beca said using all her will not to break down crying.

"Beca. I had no idea you felt like that." Chloe said cupping Beca cheeks in her hands. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Beca leaned into Chloe's soft hand "What could I say? Stop satisfying yourself just because I can't."

Chloe's eye widened full understanding now "Wait you think you can't satisfy me?" Beca slowly nodded "Babe I was only masturbating that night because I thought you wouldn't be home."

"What?"

"Whenever you get a new singer you spend all night with them, getting to know them trying to make them happy and sing better, and I get it. It's important that the singer can trust you and that takes time, I didn't want to be needy and bother you. So I thought if I did it early I wouldn't have to bother you." Chloe said smiling knowing how much Beca lights up in her job.

"Chlo you will never be a bother to me. I rushed home just to see you." Beca said holding Chloe.

Chloe sighed "And you came home to that, I'm so sorry." Chloe looked up at Beca

"Don't be but maybe you can just give me a heads up when you… listen to Titanium."

"Yeah just so you don't walk in to that."

"Or maybe I do." Beca said smirking. "It was pretty hot." She winked.

"Maybe we can come to compromise." Beca looked confused until he felt Chloe's lips on her neck. She smiled if they were going to have make up sex it would be on Beca's terms. She flipped them so she was on top, and started kissing down Chloe's neck.

"God I missed you." Beca said removing Chloe's tank top, kissing down her body. Once she removed Chloe's bra, Chloe stopped her.

"I'm not going to be the only one naked." She said slowly unbuttoning Beca shirt and undoing her pants. Beca kick of her pants and went back to kissing down Chloe's body. "Hey come back up here. Don't just focus on me." Chloe said pulling Beca back up to meet her lips.

Beca went back down in-between Chloe's legs "This is make up sex, so let me make it up to you." She said holding Chloe's backside, pulling Chloe closer to her. "I Love you." She whisper kissing Chloe's slit softly.

"Beca…" Chloe breathe out. "I love you." She said coming down from her high.

Beca crawled back up meeting her lips. "So I'm I forgive for being and idiot?" she asked.

"Yes, now let me make it up to you." Chloe said flipping them over so she was on top. "It's my turn."

The phone woke her up, Beca reached over to the side where her night stand should be. Only to find her hand on the floor.

"What." She asked herself, opening her eyes she said that she's half on the floor and half on the bed.

"Beca…" Chloe said as Beca felt something roll over on her legs that where still on the bed. "Your phone."

Beca sighed pushing herself up and sitting on the bed "I know babe." She said finding her phone and answering it. "Hello." She said sounding hung over.

"Beeeeccccaaa!" Stacie yelled, as Beca moved the phone away from her ear.

"Stacie why are you calling me this early?" Beca asked.

"Early? Beca it's like 3:00."

Beca looked at the clock on her phone to see the time was 3:20 "Okay then why are you yelling in my ear?" she asked as she felt Chloe sit up and rest agents her back.

"I need help, your use to not getting any right?" Stacie asked

Chloe chucked "Sorry not any more, I made sure of that." Chloe said making Beca put the phone on speaker

"Damn it you guys put it in your pants I need help." Stacie said

"Okay you help her. I'm going to take a shower." Beca said handing the phone to Chloe.

"Okay what's wrong?" Chloe asked

"Aubrey!"

"What happened?"

"She's so hot."

"I'm not seeing the problem."

"Maybe I should start over."

"Please."

Stacie took a deep breath. "Okay, so about a month ago was mine and Aubrey's first time."

Chloe interrupter her "Yeah she said it was amazing." Stacie went quite. "Stacie?"

"If she like it why won't she do it again?" Stacie asked softly.

"Oh Stacie." Chloe said offing her sympathy.

"I love her Chloe. I let her know every day. I don't push her, I can't loss her. So I need something to help with this." Stacie poured her heart out.

"Stacie have you told Aubrey?"

"How can I? I don't want her to think its only sex for me. I just need something else to get this energy out."

"Stacie?" Aubrey said walking into the room. "Who are you taking to?"

"Hey Aubrey!" Chloe yelled.

"Hello Chloe." Aubrey sighed.

"Bye Stacie!" Chloe yelled hanging up.

"No Chloe wait you haven't…" Stacie stopped knowing Chloe was gone.

Aubrey walked up to her "So why what were you and Chloe talking about?"

"Oh? Who? Me? I don't?" Stacie stopped knowing she had been caught "I was asking Beca how she use to go so long without sex." She said defeated

"Oh, I guess that's my fault isn't it?" Aubrey asked

Stacie head shot up to look at her. "What no." she pull Aubrey in to a tight hug "No. Not at all."

"Stacie is that why you are having trouble sleeping?" she asked

"No. I mean, I was… I yeah" Stacie said trying to hurt Aubrey.

"I can feel you tossing and turning."

"Don't worry about it, I just need something to get the energy out, maybe you can run the Bella training program on me again." Stacie said trying to laugh it off.

"Or maybe." Aubrey said taking Stacie's hands in her "We can do something else." She said kissing her hands.

"Bree… I don't want to force you." Stacie said hesitating.

"You're not, Stacie I…I'm not like you. I can't get attracted to someone unless I feel for them." Aubrey explain "And Stacie, I have never been more attracted to someone then I am with you right now." She said leading Stacie into the bedroom.

"Oh god." Aubrey moaned grasping at the headboard above her, slowly she came down from her high. "S…Stacie." She whispered

"So." Stacie said picking up the blanket over her head. "Was it good?" she asked

"Stacie it was good the first three times that was indescribable." Aubrey said breathless. Stacie smiling moving to meet Aubrey's eyes. "No, I don't think I can go again." she said holding Stacie at arm's length.

"Okay that's fine, but can I have one more kiss." Stacie said holding up one finger. Aubrey just smiled pulling Stacie in by the back of her neck.


End file.
